Goals
Here are some more ideas on how you can develop your character in EQ2. Most of these are only relevant after you've reached level 10. Basic character development is covered in the Character Development Guide. Buy a House :Main Article: Category:Housing Each character in Everquest 2 is entitled to buy a room or rooms in an inn or a house. The cost of housing depends on the size, quality and quantity of the rooms that they buy. Prices can range from a few silver to several platinum and a large number of status points. Before buying, you can take a tour of the house to decide whether it's the right place for you. Housing serves as a place from which a player is able to sell his or her goods to other players via the broker. The number of broker slots granted to each character ranges from 1 up to 6, and depends on the size and cost of the character's house. Many players will want to decorate their houses with furniture, to add a personalized touch. Furniture can be made by players, or bought from a city merchant with status points and coin, though some items are results of quests. Most furniture is purely decorative, but some is useful. For example, you can add crafting stations to ply your tradeskill at home, and display cases to sell your wares to visitors. Buy a Mount :Main Article: Mounts Mounts are one of the methods of transportation in the game. Think of a mount as a beneficial spell cast on you for a specified amount of a time that increases your running speed and has the bonus of looking nifty at the same time by showing you riding on a creature's back. Mounts are typically summoned by activating an item, such as a whistle. Of all the mounts in game, only the tinkered ones have a set number of charges and must be repurchased once their charges are used up. All others are yours to keep once they are purchased. There are no level restrictions on who can own a mount, but the prices are usually prohibitive before level 30. Learn The Languages :Main Articles: Category:Languages If an NPC speaks to you in gibberish (with a symbolic font), you do not understand the language this NPC is trying to speak. You can learn all of the languages in Norrath. Some are learned by purchasing a primer book, others by completing a quest. As soon as you purchase a language primer, you automatically learn the language, and you can only buy primers for languages you do not already know. There are quests to learn languages for some monster races (like Gnoll), which are completed by killing the creatures. Master Your Enemies :Main Article: Lore and Legend Timeline Books can be found in various locations that describe specific types of creatures. When read/examined, the book will offer a Lore and Legend quest. Completing these quests gives you a Mastery attack which does large amounts of damage to that creature. The more L&L quests you complete, the more creatures the Mastery attack will work on. See the Lore and Legend Timeline for a list of what L&L mastery are available, as well as where to find them. Choose a Deity : Main Article: Category:Gods Seek out a Deity Historian for directions to the various prophets of the gods. These prophets can help you make your choice of deity and start you on your long path of devotion. Once you've chosen a deity, its prophet will begin you on a 5-part series of quests to prove your devotion. Along this path, you will receive many tangible rewards: two house altars, an equipment accessory, a non-combat buff pet, and a cloak. You'll receive a large amount of Favor Points when you first complete the quest series. You may also tithe items at your altar to gain additional favor points. These Favor Points can be spent to obtain Blessings and Miracles, which can be used to boost your fighting during difficult combat. Earn City Status :Main Articles: Category:Factions, Status points Each of the five starting cities offers City Tasks, and most cities have several factions that each offers its own tasks. Each writ gives Status points, as well as improving your faction with the guild that issued the writ. Each of these city factions has certain special status awards that can be bought from them once the player's faction standing is high enough. These status awards include clothing, house items, mounts, prefix titles, and more. Change Your Alignment (and maybe your class) :Main Article: Betrayal Timeline In each of the aligned cities of Norrath, disaffected individuals can be found. These traitors will, with a little encouragement, involve you in their little domestic terrorist agendas. This will eventually bring you into conflict with the local authorities, resulting in your expulsion from the city. You'll be transported to the Exile underground village of Haven, unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities. Once Exiled, you can choose a new city to adopt, and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You'll spend many hours doing quests before your new city will tolerate you! But at the end, you'll be accepted as a member of the opposite alignment. If you change alignment, such as betraying Neriak then moving to Kelethin, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Neriak, you will become a Paladin when you join Kelethin. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are the neutral classes: Sorcerers, Druids, Bards and Warriors. Those neutral classes will, however, be ''offered the choice to change.